


As Close as Family

by PowerofthePenName



Series: Closer [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood Mint, F/F, Futa, GP, Gemshipping, lp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Ruby and Emerald have their first child, and it leads them to try for another. Blood Mint. Sequel to "Always This Close".





	

**Author's Note:**

> So another one down, finally. This one is a bit longer, but I'm guessing most of you won't mind (Smut is in the last scene btw). Its yet another blood mint, and the third in what I'm calling the "closer" series because apparently people liked it enough to request not one sequel but two. Wow. I mean the gems are good but I didn't expect that much. Anyway this one is a continuation off of Always This Close where Ruby got pregnant. Don't worry (or sorry to disappoint depending on your kinks) there's no pregnancy smut. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy.

“Sweet party, Sis.” Yang says, looking over the yard where everyone was gathered.

“Thanks.” Ruby says, sipping on a glass of lemonade. “Good to see everyone’s having fun.”

“Yep.” Yang says and then looks down at her. “So, what’s the occasion?”

“Huh?” Ruby asks, looking up at her. “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on, even if they’re friends this many people exhausts you pretty quick, and I know Emerald isn’t exactly a people person either. So for this to happen something special must be going on. What’s the occasion?” She asks again.

“Um, well…” Ruby says, “Just wait, you’ll see.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Yang says, “I’m gonna go grab a burger, you want anything?”

“Oh, a hot dog, if you don’t mind.” Ruby says, “I’m gonna go make sure Uncle Qrow isn’t raiding the drinks too hard.”

“Alright, one dog coming up.” Yang says.

“And you better not show up with Zwei!” Ruby calls out.

“You know me too well.” Yang answers with a chuckle.

…

Ruby bit down on a burger, her plate setting on the coffee table in front of her as she leaned over it, some ketchup dripping down to fall on the plate. “That’s good.” She says through a mouthful, chewing and swallowing before wiping her mouth. “Great job, Dad.”

“Hey, I may not be able to bake, but I know how to man a grill pretty well.” Tai says from his seat across from her.

“Yeah and he had help too.” Qrow says, leaning against the wall.

“You mean you standing around telling him how to do it?” Yang asks, sitting beside Ruby.

“Hey, he wouldn’t move so I could do it.”

“As if you know anything about grilling.”

“What, you think I cook all my meals when I’m out hunting on a gas stove?”

“Well whatever you think,” Tai says, “Ruby sure seems to be enjoying mine.”

“He’s not wrong.” Blake says, “That’s your second burger, and you’ve had a couple of hot dogs too.”

“You’ve eaten more than Yang and Sun put together.” Weiss points out.

“So?” Ruby asks, “It’s good and I’m hungry.” She says, taking another bite. She looks around as everyone she’d invited over looks at her. There was of course her team, as well as her father and uncle, all of team JNPR had shown up as well, and even team SSSN. Overall, a lot of eyes on her. “What?”

“We’re waiting, you dolt.” Weiss says, “We all know you’d never start a gathering this big for no reason, so what’s going on?”

“Mmm, right.” She says, swallowing again and taking a drink. “We uh, we do have something we want to tell you.” She looks at Emerald for a moment and takes her hand.

“Oh my gods you got knocked up.” Qrow blurts out.

“Qrow!” Tai says, turning to face him, “That’s my daughter!”

“Yeah, my niece too. Just calling it like I see it.”

“Quiet down, old man.” Yang says and turns to Ruby again. “Go ahead and say whatever it actually is.”

“Well, uh, actually.” She says, “He was right. I’m pregnant.”

Silence falls as everyone looks around at each other, stunned for a moment. “Told you.” Qrow finally says, breaking it.

“Wait, you’re really pregnant?” Yang asks.

“Yes, really.” Ruby says, “For a bit now.”

“I suppose it explains all the food.” Blake says, “Eating for two.”

“And why she didn’t have any wine, or even coffee.” Weiss says.

“So…” Tai says, “I’m gonna be a grandpa.”

“Congratulations.” Pyrrha says, “We’re happy for you.”

“Yeah, good for you.” Jaune adds.

“Whew.” Ruby says, “Was worried for a moment.” She smiles.

“Worried?” Nora asks, “This is awesome! I’m gonna be an auntie!”

“Technically Yang will be the only aunt.” Weiss points out.

“No, I’m gonna be their aunt too!” Nora says, “I’m gonna be the most awesome aunt there is!”

“You wanna bet on that?” Yang asks.

“Oh you are ON!” Nora says, pointing at her.

“Hey I’m the blood aunt here.” Yang says, “I am so gonna kick your butt.”

“Please, you think you can aunt better than me?”

“Girls.” Tai interrupts, “I’m sure you’ll both be great aunts, but neither of you can compete with,” he stands up and puts his fists on his hips in a dramatic pose, “The Grandest of Pas.”

“You’re on, Grand-Pa!” Yang says, stretching out the word for emphasis.

“Ten to one this kid won’t even know that Yang and Tai are the only one’s blood related until it’s at least 12.” Sun says.

“Deal.” Neptune says, “My money is on fifteen.”

“Ten.” Sage says.

“Seven.” Blake says.

“Alright but you’re not allowed to tell them.” Sun says.

“First of all,” Weiss says, “Put me down for eight. Second, none of you are going to out-aunt me. Are you forgetting I now run a multi-billion lien company?”

“Yeah, which is why you’ll be too busy running it to compete.” Yang points out.

“I think we all know who the best aunt is going to be.” Blake says, “It’s clearly Pyrrha.”

“Ohhhhh.” Nora says, “She’s right, that’s the real competition here.”

“I’m sure we’ll all be great for them.” Pyrrha says.

“Hey wait,” Sun says, “If they get to be aunts can I be an uncle?”

“I’m sure that is plausible.” Ren says.

“Oh no.” Qrow says, “Not gonna start a competition over that. I’m already the great uncle, you can’t beat that. Case closed.”

Ruby laughed a bit, causing Emerald to bump her shoulder. “What’s so funny?” She asks.

She smiles up at her, eyes a bit watery. “This kid is going to be so loved.” She says.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Emerald says, smiling back. She leans down and gives her a soft kiss. “Move love than it will know what to do with.”

Ruby turns back to the crowd, which had gotten into at least two separate arguments over who was going to love the child the most. “Alright, calm down.” She says, “It’s so good to know you’re all so eager to help.”

“Of course we are.” Weiss says, “We’re friends.”

“And teammates.” Blake adds.

“And family.” Yang finishes. “All of us.”

“Right.” Ruby says with a nod.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Qrow asks, “Let’s celebrate. Someone order a cake or something.”

“Now that is the first good idea you’ve had all night.” Yang says.

“On it.” Weiss says, pulling out her scroll.

As Ruby looked around she knew they were right. No matter what worries she might have, what uncertainties might appear, she had her family and together they could get through anything. Nobody could ask for a better group to help them raise a child.

…

Ruby sat down on her bed, letting out a soft sigh. She rested a hand on her stomach where it was showing now, rubbing over it a bit. She turned as she heard the bathroom door open, seeing Emerald standing there in her pajamas.

“You okay?” She asks, walking over and sitting beside her.

“Yeah, fine.” Ruby says. “Still getting used to it though.”

“Being pregnant or having a kid?” Emerald asks, looking at her.

“Both, I guess.” Ruby says. “I just… Everything happened so fast for a while. The doctors, telling the others, everyone getting excited. I think this is the first time since it all started that it’s really started to set in, you know?”

“Yeah, I think I do.” Emerald says, “I mean we’re having a kid. A person, a child, for us. This is going to change everything.”

“It definitely is.” Ruby agrees, “I hope we’re ready when it finally comes.”

Emerald gives a small chuckle. “I doubt we will be. From what I’ve learned, no one ever is.”

“Well at least we’ll have a level field then.” Ruby says with a small smile. “I just… I wonder if I’ll be a good mom.”

“Ruby.” Emerald says, putting a hand on her shoulder, “What are you talking about? You’re going to be an amazing mom. If anyone should be worried it’s me. You know how I was, before I met you.”

“Yeah but you only did those things because you had to, to survive.” Ruby says, “You’re a great person. Not that I think I’m a bad person, I’m just… I’ve always been a bit scatterbrained. Weiss used to get onto me for it all the time. I’m forgetful, not that great at paying attention, not the most responsible. I mean, sure I can make the greatest batch of cookies ever, but it takes more than that.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Emerald says, “You’re the leader of your team, you graduated Signal two years early and are the youngest graduate of Beacon ever. You even managed to help me when I was trapped under Cinder’s thumb, and saved who knows how many lives in doing so. You’re a hero, Ruby, and if you can do all that then you’re going to be the best mother this kid could ever ask for.”

“Well, I hope you’re right.” Ruby says, “Actually though, I’m thinking second best.” She nudges Emerald with her elbow. “You can make fantasies come true after all. I don’t think anyone can compete with that.”

“They’re not actually real though.” Emerald says, “I should probably keep that at bay until they can tell real from fake. To be honest though I’m feeling the same. I’ve never exactly been good around kids, even when I was a kid. I always get nervous and don’t know what to do. What if I can’t even be around our child?”

“Hey, you’ll be fine.” Ruby says. “You had trouble with making the transition away from Cinder, remember? After you told us you were always nervous and trying to hide away. Once you realized we weren’t going to hold it against you though you started to open up a bit more. Now you’re family. Even if you’re nervous at first, it won’t be long before you figure it out. They’re going to love you as much as I do.”

“I hope you’re right. At the very least I’ll be there for them, whatever happens. I’ll be right here for the both of you.”

“You better be.” Ruby says with a chuckle. “Besides, even if you tried to leave on some silly ‘better that way’ morals I’d find you and bring you back.”

Emerald laughs a bit. “Wow. I can imagine it now. You walking around with your belly all swollen, carrying Crescent Rose.”

“Don’t think I wouldn’t.” Ruby says, “I barely remember my mom, and it was hard on my dad, so this kid is going to have both its moms.”

“Don’t worry.” Emerald says, “My mom abandoned me, no way am I doing that to ours. Besides, I could never leave you behind.”

“I know, I’m too wonderful for that.” She smiles.

“You sure know how to lift up the mood at least.” Emerald smiles back, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. “Really though, you’re going to be a wonderful mom.”

“So are you.” Ruby says, “Wouldn’t have let you, how did uncle Qrow put it, knock me up if you wouldn’t be.”

“Ruby, I know you love your uncle, but please try not to quote him too much.”

“I suppose if you really don’t want me to, you could always do something so that I can’t talk.” Ruby says, “Like maybe… more kissing? Just an idea.”

“Well if it’s the only way.” Emerald says, giving her another kiss.

…

“So, how are you doing now?” Emerald asks, handing a cup of coffee to Ruby who was sitting on the couch.

“Is this?”

“Decaf, don’t worry.” Emerald says, “I made sure not to mix them up. I guess that answers my question too.”

“What do you mean?”

“You haven’t asked me that in weeks.” She says, sitting down next to her. “A little on edge?”

“It’s been a week and a half, I’m over the edge.” Ruby says, “I should be done by now.”

“You do know that due dates aren’t set in stone right? This isn’t Weiss’ schedule.”

“But I should be finished and working on getting back into being a huntress.” Ruby whined.

“After a week and a half? A little ambitious isn’t it?”

“You know what I mean.” Ruby says, “We should have a kid and be moving on, instead I’m stuck her all big and barely able to walk.”

“Or not able at all.” Emerald says, “You more waddle now.” She teases, earning her a glare. “Okay, sorry.”

“If you’re really sorry then help me up, I think I gotta pee again.” Ruby says, holding out her hands.

“Sure.” Emerald says. She takes the coffee from Ruby and sits it on the table in front of them before she stands up, taking Ruby’s hands and helping her stand up.

Just then Ruby makes a face of concern. “Uh oh.” She says.

“What?” Emerald asks, looking around. “Is something, oh.” She sees a wet spot. “Couldn’t hold it?”

“That’s not that.” Ruby says, looking her in the eyes. “My water just broke.”

“Wait… really?” Emerald asks, “Now?”

“Now.” Ruby says.

“Okay, right, uh you go to the car, I’ll get the things.” Emerald says, “What do we need again?”

“Em, calm down.” Ruby says, “Everything is in the bag by the door. We prepared.”

“Right, yeah, I forgot.”

“Just help me get to the car okay?”

“Right, the car, let’s go.” She says, taking her hand and helping steady her on the walk, grabbing the bag as they walked out the door.

…

Weiss paced back and forth in the waiting room, her heels clicking against the tile floor with each step. “What in the world is taking so long? Don’t they know I have a busy schedule?”

“She’s having a child.” Blake says, “They’re not going to keep to your clock. Besides, no one says you have to be here. We can always call you when she’s done. Not like they’re going to let all of us in the room at once anyway.”

“And miss being here for Ruby’s child? Hardly.” She says, continuing to pace.

“Aww, does someone care?” Yang teases.

“Of course I care.”

“At least you can admit it now. You used to would have denied it.”

“Well you used to would have been yelling at the nurses about not being allowed in there with them. I suppose we’ve all grown.”

“That we have.” Blake says from her own seat, reading a book to pass the time.

“Cool down, Ice Queen.” Qrow says, “No telling how long it’ll take.”

“Yes I’m sure you have _tons_ of experience too.” Weiss says.

“He was there for Yang and Ruby’s births.” Tai says.

“Just sit down.” Yang says, “It’s not even your kid. Grab a seat and get off of those stupid click-clacky heels of yours. Be better for your feet.”

“Fine.” Weiss says, sitting down beside her. “But this better not take too much longer.”

…

“Here you are.” The nurse says, handing a wrapped up bundle to Ruby, who takes it gently in her arms. “Congratulations. We’ll step outside and give you a minute before we let others in.” She says before stepping out.

“Wow.” Ruby says, looking down at the newborn in her arms. She was sweating and her hair a mess, but she was smiling nonetheless.

“Wow is right.” Emerald says, taking Ruby’s free hand with her own. “She’s beautiful, just like her mom.”

“Yeah.” Ruby says, looking up at Emerald for a moment, meeting her eyes. “Just like her mom.”

Emerald leans down, giving her a kiss. A she pulls away she pushes some of Ruby’s hair aside, fixing it a little. Then they both turn their attention back to the baby. “We have a daughter.”

“We do,” Ruby says. “And she has your eyes.”

“Excuse me?” A voice calls out from the door, the nurse sticking her head back in. “Some people would like to see you, is that okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ruby says, “Send them in.”

The nurse ducks back out and a moment later the door opens, the rest of team RWBY coming in, along with Tai and Qrow. “Heyyyy.” Yang says as she walks in, “Is that her?”

“No, it’s a big rock in a blanket.” Ruby says sarcastically. “Yeah this is her.”

They all gather around the bed, looking close, with the exception of Qrow who stayed back near the door. “She’s amazing.” Yang says. “My little niece.”

“Took you long enough.” Weiss says.

“Oh you have _no_ idea.” Ruby says.

“Ignore her.” Blake says, “She’s wonderful, you should be proud.”

“Well, let’s show her around.” Ruby says, “You want to hold her, Mom?” she asks, looking at Emerald.

“Right. I should learn how to do that.” Emerald says.

“Here, it’s easy.” Ruby says, slowly handing over the baby and adjusting Emerald’s arms for her. “And support the head, just like that. See, you’re a natural.”

“Hey, I’m holding her.” Emerald says with a smile, “And she didn’t wake up or start crying.”

“Oh come on, walk her around a bit.” Tai says, “Let us get a better look.”

“Right.” Emerald says, walking around the room, taking slow careful steps so as not to disturb the kid. For a minute they all crowd around her, the large bed no longer in the way, until Ruby notices something else.

“Uncle Qrow.” She says, “What are you standing all the way over there for? Come see her.”

“I’m good. Probably better I don’t get too close.” He says, “Wouldn’t want any bad luck around a newborn. Might drop the kid.”

“Please, we’re better than that.” Ruby says, “We’re all hunters here.”

“Don’t matter. Happened to Yang after all.”

“HA… wait what?” Yang lets out.

“He’s kidding.” Tai says.

“Oh, good.” Yang says, “Yeah, I knew that.”

“I believed it.” Weiss says.

“Tell me something, Weiss.” Yang says, “Has the great heiress to the SDC ever had a wedgie?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Weiss says, glaring up at her.

“Guys, calm down.” Ruby says, “I’m too exhausted to leader right now but that doesn’t mean I’m not one.”

“Of course, nothing to worry about.” Yang says.

“Here.” Emerald says, walking over to Qrow. “You should get to see her too.”

“They’re right.” He says, looking down at her. “She’s beautiful.”

“You wanna hold her?” Ruby asks.

“What? No, I mean I shouldn’t.” He says, looking around, “She’s Tai’s granddaughter, Yang’s niece.”

“And your grand-niece.” Tai says.

“You really are an old man now.” Yang says.

“Go ahead, Uncle Qrow.” Ruby says.

“I guess if you’re gonna make me.” He says, taking the child into his arms as Emerald hands them over. He bounces them gently a little, smiling and looking at her.

“So where are the others?” Ruby asks, “You can’t tell me at least team JNPR didn’t show up.”

“They’re waiting outside.” Weiss says.

“We didn’t want to overwhelm you, and the room isn’t that big.” Blake explains.

“Smart.” Ruby says, “If you guys don’t mind you can go ahead and send them in for just a minute, then I think I need to rest.”

“Of course.” Tai says, “I’m sure it took a lot out of you.”

“Yeah, about that much.” Ruby says, pointing at the child as Emerald took her back.

“Nice.” Yang says with a grin, and then suddenly remembers something. “Oh. Wait. Before we go, do you have a name picked out yet?”

Emerald and Ruby share a look with each other and nod, smiling. “Sphala.” Ruby says, “Sphala Rose.”

…

Ruby closes the door as she walks out of the room, letting out a sigh.

“She finally asleep?” Emerald asks.

“Yeah.” Ruby says, walking over to her and heading into the living room. “She’s almost as bad as I apparently was at that age.”

“She’s growing up fast.” Emerald says.

“Won’t be long before she’s off to school.” Ruby says, “Maybe we can get some time to ourselves then.”

“As if you want that.” Emerald says as they both sit on the couch. “I’ve seen how you are. Even when someone is taking care of her all you do is miss her.”

“Well she’s our baby girl. Of course I’m going to miss her.”

“How are you going to handle it once she makes friends and starts wanting to visit them instead of hang out with you?”

“Emmmm.” Ruby says, leaning against her. “Why can’t she stay little and adorable forever?”

“Maybe she will.” Emerald says, “I mean you’re a mom now but you’re still little and adorable.”

“Meanie.” Ruby says, gently elbowing her in the side even as she grins.

“I do wonder about her getting lonely though.” Emerald says, “There’s not a lot of children around here. I didn’t have anyone growing up like that and it’s not a good thing.”

“I had Yang.” Ruby says, “Even when I had trouble making friends at school at first she was there for me.”

“That’s kind of what I was thinking about.” Emerald says. “We didn’t really get to have this talk before, it just sort of happened, but I was wondering if, maybe…” She trails off.

“Em,” Ruby starts, sitting up, “are you saying you want to have another kid?”

“Of course I understand if you don’t want to.” Emerald says, “But I was just thinking it might be nice. A little brother or sister for Sphala, another happy kid running around, and… what?” She asks, seeing Ruby smiling at her.

“You were worried you wouldn’t even like being around her, now you want another one.” Ruby says, “Someone really took to being a mom.”

“What can I say? I never knew I’d like being part of a family until I had one.”

“It suits you.” Ruby says, “You’ve been a wonderful mother.”

“So have you.” Emerald says, “So what do you say? Think about it at least?”

“Let’s give it some time.” Ruby says, “Not rush in like last time, but maybe.”

“That’s enough.” Emerald says, giving her a kiss. “Have more time to get ready this time at least.”

…

Ruby kissed Emerald, her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her down into it. As the kiss finally broke she looked up at her with a wide grin.

“Someone’s eager.” Emerald says.

“We’re finally alone for the first time in a while, and we’ve been preparing for weeks. Very long weeks.” Ruby says, “I don’t want to waste a second.”

“Guess we should get to the bedroom then.”

“Better idea.” Ruby says, walking forward and pushing Emerald, until the couch hit the back of her legs and she fell down, sitting on it. “Let’s do it here.”

“On the couch?” Emerald asks, her hands going to Ruby’s hips as she straddled her.

“Yeah, in the living room.” Ruby asks, “When’s the next time we’ll get to?”

“If it gets us started faster, then I’m not going to say no.”

“Good.” Ruby says, leaning in and kissing her again for a long moment before pulling back. “Now get your clothes off.”

“So pushy.” Emerald says, “Not even going to buy me dinner first?”

“I suppose I could always take them off for you.” Ruby says, looking into her eyes.

“I think I can do it myself.” Emerald says, “As long as I get to see you take yours off.”

“Deal.” Ruby says. She gets off of the couch, standing up. “This is in the way.” She says, grabbing the coffee table and moving it to the side.

“You’re sexy when you lift things.” Emerald says.

“Oh really?” Ruby asks, facing her again. “How about when I lift this?” She asks, pulling her shirt off and tossing it aside.

“Definitely.” Emerald says, looking her up and down.

“You’ve got to get them off too.” Ruby reminds as she undoes her bra and tosses it away too.

“Hard to remember.” Emerald says, pulling her own shirt off. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you.” Ruby says, “Now let me see more.” She says, taking off her boots and socks.

“Right.” Emerald says simply, tossing her own bra aside. She kicks off her shoes and undoes her pants, lifting up her hips to push them down and kick them aside as well. As she reaches down, pulling her socks off Ruby turns around and bends over at the waist, pushing her pants down and showing off her butt.

“Amazing.” Emerald says, staring a bit.

“Right back at you.” Ruby says, turning to face her again. She walks forward, learning over her and kissing her again. As she does her hands move to Emerald’s hips, slipping fingers into the waistband her panties, now the only thing she was wearing. “Up.” She says. When Emerald raises her hips Ruby pulls back, sliding them down her legs and off of her. “You’re so sexy.” She says, moving back up and kissing her again.

Emerald returns the kiss, hooking her thumbs in Ruby’s panties. She leans in, pushing Ruby back a bit as she pushes them down her legs. Then relaxes back against the couch again as Ruby kicks them away, finally straddling her once more, on her knees over her. “I am the luckiest woman ever.” She says, putting her hands on Ruby’s hips and sliding them up and down her sides.

“I think I get to say that.” Ruby says, lowering her hips to press against Emerald’s hard shaft, sliding up and down against it. She put her hands on the back of the couch on either side of Emerald’s head.

Emerald moves a hand up to Ruby’s breast, cupping and massaging one of them while her other hand reaches behind her head, pulling her in for another kiss. She rolls her hips against Ruby’s, feeling her already wet against her hard cock. Letting out a soft moan into the kiss she broke it, pulling back. “Is that all you’re going to do? Don’t think we can make a kid like that.” She says.

“That’s true.” Ruby says, reaching down she grabbed Emerald’s shaft and adjusted it, putting the head just to her slit but not in. “Need something more like this.” She says, sliding down onto it as she said the last word. “Ohhh, that feels good.”

“Gods yes it does.” Emerald says, kissing her again quickly. “It’s definitely been too long.”

“Well we’ve got a few days before we have to go back to waiting.” Ruby says, “I plan to make sure it’s worth it.”

“I like that plan.” Emerald says and rolls her hips, pushing a bit more into Ruby and causing her to gasp. “I like that plan a lot.”

“Me,” She kisses her, “too.” Ruby says as she starts to ride her slowly, moving up and down on her shaft, rolling her hips as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around Emerald, pressing in close as she closed her eyes and moaned against her lips.

Emerald breaks the kiss and moves her head, kissing and sucking on Ruby’s neck as she keeps massaging her breast with one hand, the other moving to Ruby’s lower back, helping to guide her pace. “Oh yes Ruby, a bit faster. Damn it’s been so long I don’t think I can take much more.”

“You better hold out a bit more.” Ruby says, as she picks up the pace, riding faster and harder. “Oh gods, I’m not close yet.”

“Maybe this will help.” Emerald says. She pushes Ruby back just a bit, ducking her head down and sucking on her breast as the hand which had been on the other one moves down rubbing her clit.

“Oh yes, Emerald!” Ruby moans, “Oh, I missed this.”

“Me too.” Emerald says, “Whose idea was it to wait anyway?”

“Yours.” Ruby says, now breathing heavy, “Helps to, ohh, conceive. You said it would make it better too.”

“It was a stupid idea.” Emerald says, bucking her hips up against Ruby, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

“No it, ahh, wasn’t.” Ruby says, “You were right. It’s supposed to, ohh, help.”

“So would… doing it a lot.” Emerald says through quick heavy breathing.

“We will.” Ruby says, going even faster now. “At the right time. Which is right, oh gods, now. Emerald I’m getting close.”

“Good, I’m barely holding back here.” Emerald says.

“Yes, Emerald, do it.” Ruby cries out, “Inside of me!”

Emerald doesn’t hesitate, pressing her face into the bend of Ruby’s neck as she bucks up into her, shooting her pent up load deep inside of her. Her cock twitches as her head spins and she gasps for air.

“Oh gods Emerald yes!” Ruby lets out as Emerald bucks into her, and then feels her pulse and shoot deep in her. She clings to her as the feeling of it brings out her own pleasure, rushing through her in waves as she’s filled up.

It takes a moment but they both calm down, their breathing starting to even out somewhat, though still deep. Both of them are sweating just a bit as they held each other in the afterglow. Finally Ruby breaks the silence. “Wow.” She says breathily.

“Yeah wow.” Emerald says. “You’re so amazing.” She says and kisses her, long and deep until they both run out of breath again.

“So are you.” Ruby says, and rolls her hips. “Not even completely soft yet.”

“How can I be with you on top of me?” Emerald asks, “We’re probably gonna need to clean the couch too.”

“Later.” Ruby says, “Much later.”

“Definitely.” Emerald agrees. “So, think it worked?”

“That’s not how it works and you know.” Ruby says with a small laugh. “We have to wait to see if it worked.”

“Well while we’re waiting we can always increase the odds.” Emerald says, “Two chances is better than one.”

“I mean, we really should.” Ruby says, “For better odds.”

“Yeah, that’s why.” Emerald says, kissing her again. “Let’s not ruin the couch anymore though.”

“Too bad, I like the couch.” Ruby says, “Where then?”

Emerald grins and grips Ruby’s thighs as she stands up suddenly, causing Ruby to cling to her as she picks her up, taking just a few steps away and pressing her against the wall. “Here’s good.” She says.

“Oh yes it is.” Ruby says, “That’s an interesting shift in me. I like it.”

“Get ready for more then.” Emerald says, adjusting her footing for more leverage.

“I am so much more than ready.”

“Good.” Emerald says and starts moving her hips, starting out slow and steady again but quickly increasing her pace once she found a good hold.

Ruby moans softly and wraps her legs tighter around Emerald, kissing her deeply for a moment. “That’s it, a little higher.” She says, causing Emerald to adjust a bit. “Oh yes, right there!” She moans louder now.

“When we’re done.” Emerald says, breathing hard as she held up Ruby and thrusted into her as well, “You’re going to have more inside you than I do.”

“I better.” Ruby says, wrapping her arms around Emerald’s back, up to her shoulders. “Oh gods, harder.”

Emerald obliges easily going both faster and harder into her. She sucked on Ruby’s neck, biting down a bit on it, using the wall for support as she leaned in.

“Oh yes.” Ruby moans, her nails digging into Emerald’s back. She’d already finished once just a bit ago and was still sensitive. Whereas Emerald finishing once meant the second time took longer, for Ruby it was the opposite. “I’m getting, ahhh, closer.” She says.

Emerald rolls her hips, shifting the pattern of the thrusts a bit. She couldn’t use her hands to help since she was holding Ruby up, so she had to get a bit creative, or just stick with the basics. She kissed her again, muffling Ruby’s moans when she slipped her tongue inside her mouth.

It wasn’t too long then that she reached it, clinging to Emerald and gasping for air. Just as she was about to Emerald switched again, a few harder thrusts that pushed her over the edge. She clutched at her, wrapped tight around her she curled against her, pressing her head against Emerald’s chest. Apparently it was enough to send Emerald over the edge once more as well, as she felt her bury herself deep in her and let loose another load. It twitched inside of her with each shot, filling her up with more, which only helped her prolong her pleasure.

Again they slowed to a stop, coming down from their highs. “W-wow.” Ruby says through heavy breathing.

“You… already said that.” Emerald says, her own breathing just as ragged.

“I guess… I did.”

“It was good though.” Emerald says.

“Yeah, definitely.” Ruby says, “Let’s take a quick break though.”

“Sure.” Emerald says, “Where should I put you?”

“Kitchen.” Ruby says, “I could use some water. Maybe we can stay there once we’re ready too.”

“You want to do it in the whole house?” Emerald asks.

“Sphala will be back tomorrow. We can’t ask my dad to keep her longer and I wanna make the most of it.”

“Kitchen it is.” Emerald says. She pulls away and heads into the other room, still carrying her easily. Ruby wasn’t kidding about wanting to make the most of it either, though they didn’t make it to every room. Of course Emerald didn’t mind one bit, the night was long, but it was one she was going to remember for a long long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that. Trying a new thing to get more done faster but no telling how well it will work, especially with classes and stuff getting in the way. If they take time then sorry, RL is difficult right now. Next one might be a bit of a long one too so might take a bit more time. Still got plenty on the list to get through. Thinking if I open commissions it'll be after that one, since I don't want everything to take forever. 
> 
> Oh, and in case you were wondering, I didn't describe the kid too much on purpose, but I imagined a skin tone somewhat dark but not quite as much as emerald, with ruby's hair color and emeralds eyes. Sphala comes from Sphalerite, which when in red looks kind of black/red so I figured it worked. anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and have a nice day!


End file.
